


I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7105963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off of a lovely post that I saw while scrolling through my dash called "The Six Stages of Falling in Love with Her". (I'll post a link in the notes!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I've been working on this since I saw that I hit 600 followers! I wanted to write something special and fluffy for it, so here is some lovely Damerey fluff for you all just to spread nothing but happiness all around :3
> 
> Link: http://senatorrorgana.tumblr.com/post/145408307117/one-you-see-her-for-the-first-time-and-shell

**One**

 

    It was a normal day for Poe, there was nothing significant about it; he got up, went to work, stopped by the bar to have a few drinks with his friend, and was on his way home on this cold autumn night. It was just another day in the endless cycle of other days that should have just passed by without a memorable moment. Poe was lost in his own head, checking a text that he got on his phone while he was walking down the all too familiar street that led to his apartment building when he bumped into her. 

 

    “Oh, god, I’m so sorry.” Poe said right away, looking up at who he bumped into and saw a young and beautiful woman staring back at him. 

 

    She had bright hazel eyes and brown curly hair with a smile that made Poe’s heart skip a beat for a moment. In a matter of seconds, his endless and barely memorable cycle of days had been broken by this woman with the bright smile. 

 

    “It’s fine.” She said with a slight laugh, her eyes searching his for just a second longer than a stranger should before she cleared her throat and took a step back. “Have a good night.” She told him and started to walk off, and Poe knew the minute he saw her that he couldn’t let her just walk away. 

 

    “Wait,” Poe called out and ran up to her, catching her attention and turning to face him. “I, uh, I really should have been watching where I was going, maybe I can make it up to you?” 

 

    “Are you actually asking me out on a date?” She asked curiously, her smile still there though she was watching him with such curiosity. 

 

    “Well, that depends, if you have a boyfriend already, it’s so not a date, just maybe like grabbing a coffee or something. If you don’t have a boyfriend then yes, I’m asking you out on a date.” Poe blurted out, he didn’t really think about what he was saying before she said it, he was just saying what he felt for once in his life. 

 

    “I guess you’re lucky then that I don’t happen to have a boyfriend.” She answered. “I’m Rey.” She announced and held her hand out to him. 

 

    “Poe Dameron.” He took her hand and pressed a kiss to it. 

 

    “You’re a charmer, aren’t you?” Rey asked with a bit of a laugh. 

 

    “I try to be.” Poe said confidently. 

 

    “Alright, well, hand me your phone Prince Charming so I can give you my number.” Rey smirked. “Here.” She handed him her phone as well while she took his. 

 

    After the quick exchange back of the phones, the two bid their goodbyes, Poe promising to call her later to set up that date, only the later just happened to be as soon as Rey reached the end of the block. 

 

    “So how does tomorrow night sound?” Poe asked, Rey turning around to see him still standing where she left him. “Around seven?” 

 

    “Tomorrow sounds great.” Rey laughed over the phone. “I’ll text you my address.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Two**

 

    It had been five months, Rey spent more time in Poe’s apartment anymore than she did in her own, her clothes slowly piece by piece being left behind at the apartment until Poe just asked her to move in with him. They had been through a long day of moving boxes, rearranging his stuff to add her stuff into the mix - especially in the closet that seemed to go from half empty to not enough room as soon as Rey moved in. It was almost midnight, the two were sitting curled up on Poe’s, no,  _ their _ bed now, eating ice cream and watching some awful movie on TV that was supposed to be scary, but so far had impressed neither of them though they watched it anyway. 

 

    “You’ve got something right there.” Rey pointed towards his lips, to which Poe replied with trying to lick it off but only making Rey laugh a bit more. “No, not there, right - nevermind, I’ll get it.” She said in her fit of laughter before leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek, seeming to get whatever ice cream was there. “You’re a messy eater.” She stated. 

 

    “In my defense, ice cream smothered in chocolate sauce is messy in it’s own right, and second of all, I’m exhausted, I’m impressed I’m getting it close to my mouth and not all over me and the bed.” Poe smirked, his eyes showing just how tired he was. 

 

    “Aw, you poor thing, do you need to take a nap?” She asked him in a teasing manner, setting her bowl aside and dragging herself over closer to Poe. 

 

    “Hey, you took a nap in here earlier, I think I’ve earned mine.” Poe laughed. 

 

    Rey smiled over at him, pressing another kiss to his cheek before pulling away.

 

    “I love you.” She said so quietly that Poe barely heard it, if he hadn’t have been looking right at her, he wouldn’t have known what she said. 

 

    She chewed on her bottom lip now, her cheeks slowly turning pink out of embarrassment, almost as if she were thinking of taking back what she said, but Poe beat her too it. 

 

    “I love you too.” He answered, knowing exactly what he was saying and just how important it was, he never took saying that he loved someone lightly, he meant it with all his heart, and knew it for a while now. 

 

    Rey looked down at the bed before meeting his dark brown eyes again and leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before wrapping her arms around him and holding him close, not wanting to let go. Poe pressed a few kisses to her cheek in their embrace, in the five months he knew Rey, he knew she didn’t exactly think very highly of herself when he thought of her as a goddess that was far too good for him, but he loved to let her know that she was so much more than she thought, and that she meant so much more to him than she assumed. She pulled away from him, a flicker of something deeper in her eyes before covering it up with a smile and a quick peck to his lips. 

 

    “I’m exhausted, let’s get some sleep.” She said. 

 

    “Sounds good to me.” Poe sighed. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Three**

 

    Rey was radiant, then again she always was in Poe’s eyes, and it always made him wonder just how he had gotten so damn lucky to have someone like her at his side. Tonight however, they were in bed, Rey’s bare skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat, still straddling his lap, and she was leaning down and planting kisses wherever she could on his skin that she could reach. She pulled away with a smile on her face, still trying to catch her breath from their activities that they just finished, and Poe couldn’t help but smile back while trying to catch his own breath. 

 

    “Easy there, princess.” Poe laughed as he pulled Rey in closer for a kiss before she climbed off of him and laid down in bed beside him. “I think you’ve tired me out for the night.” 

 

   “That was the plan.” Rey grinned deviously as she wrapped her arms around Poe and hugged herself close to his body, not minding the excess of heat between them and just wanting to be close. 

 

    Poe rolled over on his side to face Rey and brushed some of her stray pieces of hair back from her face. She was so calm and open in these moments, she didn’t have her walls built up that sheltered her from the world and even him sometimes. When she was in bed bare beside him and exhausted, she was someone completely different, the rare side of her that Poe knew he was lucky to see. Outside of this room and out of this bed, Rey was ready to take on the world and blow everyone away that stood in her way, but here beside him she was calm and serene - something to be truly worshipped and admired like a beautiful piece of art. 

 

    “See something you like?” Rey asked cheekily, that sly grin still on her face that made Poe fall in love with her a little more each and every day. 

 

    “Always.” Poe assured her. 

 

    “How in the world did I end up with a guy like you?” Rey asked, her grin softening into something filled with love and adoration. 

 

    “You know, I asked the same question every day, but it’s me wondering how I ended up with a girl like you.” Poe smiled at her, keeping his hand entangled in her hair and thumb brushing the side of her cheek. 

 

    “I’m really glad that you bumped into me last year.” Rey said, barely above a whisper, but with such warmth and light in her eyes. 

 

    “It’s the best accident I’ve ever had.” Poe agreed with a smile before leaning in and capturing Rey’s lips in a quick and tired kiss. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Four**

 

    It was late, Poe was up still on his laptop, trying to finish up his work so he had the rest of the weekend off with Rey, their two year anniversary already and a small black box hiding in the nightstand just waiting to hopefully find it’s home on Rey’s delicate finger tomorrow. She’d stayed up with him as she always had, curled up in their bed beside him watching something to keep her awake and absentmindedly running her fingers over one of his arms, almost as if she were tracing an invisible pattern that he couldn’t see. He could happily spend the rest of his days here with Rey, that’s all he wanted to do anymore, and he hoped that she felt the same. 

 

    After a few more minutes, Poe shut his laptop with a sigh, his eyes felt like marbles in his head and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. Rey immediately looked over at him with a faint smile before pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

 

    “Look at you, the busy little worker bee.” Rey mumbled, her voice was soft and from how hard she was fighting to keep her eyes open, she was exhausted as well. “Are you done?” 

 

    “Yes, finally.” Poe groaned. “I just want to sleep for the next thousand years.” 

 

    “Well, if it makes you feel any better, you’re off for the entire weekend and we can wake up whenever we want tomorrow.” Rey assured him. “We can sleep a whole twelve hours if we want without a care in the world.” 

 

    “Mmm, twelve hours sounds nice.” Poe hummed with a smile. 

 

    “Let’s get some sleep then.” Rey announced as she pulled her hand away from Poe’s arms and started pulling the comforters up around her. 

 

    “Hey, can I ask you something?” Poe caught Rey off guard and rolled over on his side to face her, propping himself up on his elbow and watching as her features scrunched up in curiosity. 

 

    “Uh, sure.” Rey answered with a slight nod. 

 

    “Are you happy? Here, with me?” Poe asked curiously. 

 

    “Seriously?” Rey asked with a grin growing on her face, only for it to falter when she noticed how serious he was. “Oh, you are serious.” She mumbled. “Of course I’m happy.” A smile slowly came back, but more sweet this time than anything else. “Do you honestly think I would still be here if I wasn’t happy?” 

 

    “Some people do that.” Poe shrugged. He’d shared with Rey over the years his series of past relationships that failed more with a whimper than a bang, they just grew apart, and he didn’t want that to happen with her. 

 

    “I’m not ‘ _ some people’ _ , I’m me. If I wasn’t happy, I’d leave, but I’ve never been happier with you, so you’re stuck with me.” Rey stated. 

 

    “I’d gladly be stuck with you.” Poe grinned now as Rey cupped the side of his cheek. 

 

    “Good.” Rey giggled now. “By the way, you  _ really _ need to shave, you’re going to turn into a grizzly bear again soon.” 

 

    “I thought you didn’t mind when I had a beard.” Poe seemed to recall a brief time last years when he did have a beard, and by all accounts Rey never seemed to mind much. 

 

    “No, you liked it when you had a beard. I said I liked it when you were all stubbly.” Rey corrected him with a laugh. 

 

    “Oh really?” Poe challenged her playfully. 

 

    “Yes, really.” She responded with a broad grin only for Poe to climb on top of her and make a horrible attempt at growling like a bear before he kissed her neck, Rey laughing all the while. 

 

    “Alright, alright, I give up.” Rey laughed out, trying to catch her breath from all the laugh. “Do what you want with the beard, but if you get food in it, I’m so not kissing you.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Five**

 

    It was three months before the wedding and somehow, Rey had managed to find them a new apartment that made getting back and forth to both of their jobs much easier. Not to mention that it was big enough for them to consider adopting a dog like they’d been talking about for a while. They were moving in next week, and today Rey was taking him down to the place to see for the first time in person and not just pictures on his laptop or off her phone that she had taken. She had gone through the whole routine of blindfolding him, leading him into the building and up to their floor while she got the key off her keychain and opened up the door, leading him into the middle of an empty room. 

 

    “Alright, here we are.” She announced cheerily as she took the blindfold off of him and gestured to the wide open room with excitement practically pouring out of her. 

 

    It was a beautiful place he had to admit, the light blue walls, the dark wooden floors, and the wall to wall windows in the living room that certainly made everything in the place feel bigger. And while Rey was going on and on about the entire place, citing of down to the exact minute how far away they were from their jobs, all Poe could do was smile and watch her light up as she talked about everything; excited for their life here, excited for their future together, excited about everything honestly. 

 

    “And, when we get the dog, there’s a dog park two blocks away.” She finished with. “So...what do you think?” 

 

    “I love it.” Poe said with a grin. “I really do, it’s perfect.” 

 

    “That’s what I thought when I saw it.” Rey said. “And...I know we’re not really thinking about it now but...I did tell you this was a two bedroom place, right?” 

 

    “Yeah, you mentioned that.” Poe added with a laugh. “Why?”

 

    “Well...if we do happen to get into the whole...procreating thing...there’s room.” Rey shrugged a bit awkwardly, her cheeks flush as she chewed on her bottom lip. 

 

    “Ah, I see.” Poe nodded and walked over to Rey, placing his hands on her hips and pressing a firm kiss to her lips. “Sounds good to me.” 

 

    “Really?” Rey asked, her eyes lighting up as relief seemed to roll off of her in waves. 

 

    “Yeah, it’s a good place to start all of that.” Poe assured her.  

 

    Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, the ring he gave her sitting perfectly on her ring finger where it had been staying for the past two months and hopefully would stay for the rest of their lives. She got up on her tiptoes and meant to give him a quick kiss, but Poe deepened it right away and wanted to hold here there for a few minutes. This was their place now after all - a place where they could grow and not only add a pet to the family, but even a little baby someday, maybe more if they found a bigger place. But for now this was their future, and Poe couldn’t have pictured a better one. 

 

    “Whoa there tiger.” Rey giggled as she pulled away. “Save that for the bedroom back at home.” 

 

    “Technically, this is our home now, and you haven’t shown me our bedroom yet.” Poe said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

 

    “Uh huh, and what exactly do you plan to use for a bed then? There’s just the floors for now.” Rey smirked. 

 

    “I could put down my jacket for you.” Poe offered. 

 

    “Such a gentleman.” Rey laughed while Poe started kissing at her neck and got a moan out of her that told him she would at least consider the idea now. “Fine, but it’s only because you wore the jacket I like, it’s a comfy jacket and this is not a very comfortable floor.” 

 

    “Which way to the bedroom,  _ Mrs. Dameron _ ?” Poe asked as he scooped Rey up while she let out a surprised squeal. 

 

    “Straight down the hall.” Rey answered as Poe carried her back there, laughter filling the hallway as they went. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Six**

 

    They were only married for three months when Rey came to him and said she was pregnant. It had been sometime between their honeymoon in Venice where they were drunk on wine and spending more time in their hotel room than actually out seeing the country, and their many times in their new apartment between the spontaneous nights on the sofa and the long and loving nights where he practically worshipped her in the bedroom. Either way, she was pregnant, and neither of them could have been happier. Poe always knew that Rey wanted to be a mom, from the moment they had that serious conversation a year into their relationship; she had all of this love to give and while Poe was lucky enough to receive a piece of it, he knew if they had a child she would practically drown it in affection, the kind of mother every child deserved honestly. 

 

    From the minute Rey found out she was pregnant, she had turned into the person Poe usually only saw when they were all by themselves. She was always happy, always upbeat, more affectionate to others to the point where even her parents noticed she was different - and even when she got sick sometimes in the morning, she was still in a good mood because all of this would result in a little baby in a few more months. Rey was six months pregnant now, resorting to wearing dresses as often as possible to avoid pants, walking barefoot around the house while she was on maternity leave from work, and reading nearly every parenting book she could find worrying about how she would be as a mother despite the countless times Poe reassured her that she would be the best mother a kid could hope for. Today Poe had helped her with that spare bedroom that was now going to turn into a nursery for their little baby girl, they were painting despite Poe’s protests of that he could paint the nursery by himself, but Rey insisted on doing something because that was just in her nature. 

 

    Nearly everyone, including Poe himself, had suggested painting the walls pink since they were having a girl, that was the color of most little girls bedrooms either way, but Rey wanted it to be different, because she was different, and they were different, and she knew their daughter would be different just like them. Rey wanted the nursery to be a nice sunset orange color, something calming and comforting, and Poe had to admit that once he saw it on the stark white walls, it was nice compared to the traditional pink. 

 

    “Do you think she’ll like it?” Poe asked as he climbed off the ladder, finishing the last spot on the wall and walking over to Rey who had taken a much needed break and sat on the chair in the middle of the room that Poe brought in for her earlier. 

 

    “Something tells me she will.” Rey smiled warmly and grabbed his calloused and warm hand that was covered in blotches of the orange on the walls, he wanted to protest that he didn’t want to get paint on her, but when she placed his hand on her stomach and felt the baby kicking, he couldn’t protest it and instead stared at her in astonishment. 

 

    It was the first time he’d felt their baby kick, Rey had felt it a few time and so had her parents when they’d visit, but the baby never seemed to kick when Poe held Rey and he assumed that meant the baby already didn’t like him though Rey insisted otherwise. But now there he was, feeling the little kicks of his baby girl, the little miracle that Rey was holding inside of her and the little angel he’d soon be able to hold in his arms in just three months. Rey got up from her chair as Poe gently pulled his hand away, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, Poe returning to resting his hands on her belly to feel the baby still kicking. 

 

    “I told you she liked you. She kicks all the time whenever she hears you talking.” Rey said. 

 

    “I never felt that before.” Poe insisted. 

 

    “That’s because she stopped kicking when you stopped talking.” Rey giggled. “I had a pep talk with her this morning.” 

 

    “Did you now?” Poe asked with a grin.

 

    “Mhmm, I told her that daddy is starting to think that you don’t love him, so be sure to let him know today because he’s making your room look like a room fit for a princess today.” Rey beamed up at him. “I think she likes the room.” 

 

    “Feels like it.” Poe laughed, their daughter giving her last few kicks before stopping. “She must have tired herself out.” 

 

    “Good, maybe she won’t keep me up tonight.” Rey smirked and Poe couldn’t help but laugh a bit. “And just maybe I can steal some of your time later tonight.” Rey’s voice dropped a bit and turned into honey as she leaned in and started kissing Poe’s neck, right at the sensitive spot that would always make him moan in bed and almost instantly get him in the mood whenever Rey wanted. 

 

    “You can steal me whenever you want.” Poe replied in a husky tone, Rey grinning into his neck at how effective her kiss was and pulled away with a smile. 

 

    “How about we go wash all this orange off of us and go from there.” Rey suggested. “Actually, maybe we should eat first, I’m starving.” 

 

    “Sounds like she used up your energy for all that kicking.” Poe smirked. “Come on, I’ll get you something and  _ then _ we can go shower.” 

 

    “That sounds much better.” Rey grinned. “I love you, you know that?” 

  
    “I know, and I love you too.” Poe pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “And you too, of course, my little princess.” Poe leaned down and pressed a kiss to Rey’s stomach. “Let’s get you two something to eat.” 


End file.
